A Little Miracle
by Gilboobs
Summary: An mpreg story involving Sebastian and Ciel. It is inter-related to "Maximiliano" and "He Is Only Seventeen". Please enjoy! Warnings: mpreg and moments of OOCness.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Commentary: A story that is related to **_**He Is Only Seventeen **_**(my Agni/Soma)****and **_**Maximiliano **_**(which will be up on Wednesday, at the latest. It is a Claude/Alois). Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. FYI: Whatever day the Soma and Agni chapters are on, this one will follow. So this chapter occurs on the same day as Chapter Twelve of **_**He Is Only Seventeen. **_**I know that Ciel is a bit OOC, but he is really excited about having a child. 'Nuff said.**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi/shonen-ai**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Black Butler**_**/**_**Kuroshitsuji**_**.**

Ciel stared down at his little pregnant belly. According to his physician, he was rather large for five months. "You know, Sebby, I _really_ want a little girl. That would be so much fun. We could dress her up and things like that."

The butler placed his hand on Ciel's stomach and squinted. "It is a boy."

Ciel's face fell immediately. The thirteen year old was absolutely crushed. Sebastian removed his hand from his master's stomach.

"You and your incompetent sperm just have do dash my hopes for a baby girl." Ciel glared angrily at Sebastian.

Sebastian smirked. "Of course. I _am_ a devil of a butler, after all."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Commentary: Sebastian goes somewhat creeper and Ciel gets all angry about Matryoshka dolls.**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi/shonen-ai**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Black Butler**_**/**_**Kuroshitsuji**_**.**

Sebastian looked Ciel's body over, admiring every detail, no matter how small.

The demon's eyes drifted to Ciel's swelled belly.

Ciel moaned in his sleep, "Sebas-Sebastian, gi-give it to me."

_"Too bad you're sleeping," _Sebastian thought. _"I would be __**more **__then happy to."_

Sebastian gently touched Ciel's stomach, looking for fetal signs of life. Just as the demon was about to give up, there was a slight pressure in the area where his hand rested.

"Amazing," Sebastian whispered. "How amazing."

Ciel became semi-awake and moved against Sebastian, causing their stomachs to touch.

Sebastian could _definetly _feel the child's movement.

Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck. The earl could be rather loving when exhausted (but being pregnant did also help). "Se-Sebastian…"

"What?" Sebastian asked, as he stroked Ciel's hair.

"What time is it?" Ciel croaked.

"Six o'clock in the morning," Sebastian responded.

"My meetings for today?"

Sebastian was close to laughing. His young lover had just woke and was all ready talking business. How typical. "You are meeting with Erik Schipper to discuss the deal with the German candies at ten and with Dmitri Nascevich for the toy deal at noon."

"Dmitri - what are we planning on making for him?" Ciel mumbled.

"Matryoshka dolls."

"Damn Russky shit," Ciel grumbled.

Sebastian gently rubbed Ciel's back. "It will make quite the money, Ciel."

"Sebastian, could you do me a favor?"

Sebastian smiled. "Of course."

"Cancel all my meetings." Ciel snuggled closer to Sebastian. "I want to spend some time with you."

"You are so sweet." Sebastian poked Ciel's nose.

Ciel shot daggers at the demon. "Not another word."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Commentary: This chapter takes place one day after Soma's kidnapping. Not much else to say.**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi/shonen-ai**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Black Butler**_**/**_**Kuroshitsuji**_**.**

"Sebastian," Ciel began as the butler in question dressed the earl. "I am debating where or not to go back to the crime scene. Should I?"

Sebastian sighed as he buttoned the boy's shirt. "I would not if I were you. What occurred with Soma could also happen to you."

"That poor boy will never get justice." Ciel was on the verge of tears.

Sebastian looked up at Ciel and kissed the young boy. "Allow the City Yard to handle it. I don't want you or the child 'stressed out'."

Ciel kissed his butler back. "You will be a wonderful father."

Sebastian smiled at the young man. "As if I don't know. I will be one devil of a father."

Ciel glared angrily at Sebastian and slapped the demon in the face. "You ruined the moment with your catch phrase."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Commentary: This takes place two days after 'Chapter Three' of **_**A Little Miracle**_** (and will be continued in 'Chapter Fifteen' of **_**He Is Only Seventeen**_**).**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi/shonen-ai**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Black Butler**_**/**_**Kuroshitsuji**_**.**

Sebastian sighed as he attempted to button Ciel's shirt. When ever one button would slip through its designated hole, another would pop out. "Well, young master, it appears that we need to have larger clothes tailored for you."

Ciel, who had always dressed in tightly fitting clothes for the sole reason of impressing his butler, was mortified. "Why?"

"Because of this… 'little miracle'." Sebastian patted the side of Ciel's stomach.

"You aren't serious." Ciel rolled his eyes… er, _eye_.

"I am very serious, young master."

Ciel sighed dramatically and became semi-resigned to the fact that he was losing his body to this brat.

Sebastian, being the devil of a butler that he is, managed to get Ciel's shirt buttoned. The lovely couple then headed to the parlor to chat with Soma and Agni. Ciel and Sebastian made it to the parlor first, which was out of the usual.

"At least you can get a decent seat," Sebastian whispered to Ciel.

Ciel snickered slightly and plopped in a seat.

Agni and Soma came walking into the room. Ciel immediately began looking Soma over. The first thing the thirteen year old noticed was that Soma was not showing all that much.

Soma sat in a chair near the door and Agni stood beside the chair's arm.

"So, Prince Soma, how are you able to stay as thin as you are?" Sebastian asked.

Soma laughed. "Well, I -"

"I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU, AM I?" Ciel screamed before running from the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Commentary: Day after "Chapter Seventeen" of **_**He Is Only Seventeen.**_

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi/shonen-ai**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Black Butler**_**/**_**Kuroshitsuji**_**.**

"Sebastian!" Ciel yelled. "Sebastian!"

Sebastian ran down the hall as quickly as he could, thinking that his partner was in some sort of pain. "Yes?" Sebastian huffed once he was in their room.

"I want chocolate."

Sebastian sighed angrily, but then regained control and asked, "In what form, Ciel?"

Ciel stared up the ceiling. "Chocolate cake, chocolate bars, chocolate with caramel in it, hot chocolate, chocolate strawberries… just _anything_ chocolate!"

Sebastian nodded and smiled. "As you wish."

**Sometime Later…**

Sebastian came in the room with all the chocolate-things Ciel requested.

Ciel looked at Sebastian angrily. "Do you want me to get fatter than I all ready am?"

"What…?" Sebastian was slightly stunned.

"GET OUT!"

Sebastian was about to say something when Ciel whipped a little ornament that was on the bedside table at Sebastian's face.

The sexy demon butler did as told.

**A Little Later After Sometime Later…**

Sebastian had been right outside the bedroom door, waiting for Ciel to call him to come back in.

"Sebastian!" Ciel yelled.

Sebastian popped his head into the room. "Yes?"

"Can I have my chocolate now?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Commentary: Same day as Chapter 18 of _He Is Only Seventeen. _Soma comforts Ciel.**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi/shonen-ai**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Black Butler_/_Kuroshitsuji_.**

Ciel sobbed miserably into Sebastian's chest. Sebastian softly rubbed his lover's aching back.

"Shh..." Sebastian began. "All will be well."

"I need my mother!" Ciel cried, his voice slightly muffled by Sebastian's chest. "I cannot parent a child without her guidance!"

Sebastian kissed the top of Ciel's head. "I will assist you in the best way that I can. It _is _my child also."

"It still isn't the same!" Ciel wailed, pulling Sebastian closer to him.

Soma—who was walking with Agni past Ciel and Sebastian's bedroom door—pause. "Agni... we should see what is wrong."

Agni nodded. "As you wish, my prince."

The two Bengali men walked through the door.

"Little Ciel!" Soma began. "What is bothering you?"

Sebastian answered for his distressed lover, "He misses his parents—his mother, namely."

"Do not feel too awful, Ciel. I lost my mother at a young age." Soma stared out the window. "She passed while giving birth to a girl. The baby girl did not make it either."

Ciel sniffled and looked at Soma. "Re-really?"

"Yes." Soma smiled. "I would love for my mother to be here with me so she could meet her grandchild... but I never forgot that she is watching over me."

"Hasn't this been a touching sermon," Sebastian joked.

Ciel then thought, _"Maybe Soma is not as insensitive as I thought."_

**Author's Note: Short chapter is short, crappy chapter is crappy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Commentary: A ball thrown by the Queen—in honor of Ciel and Soma's pregnancies and soon to be children—goes to hell. Both the boys are eight months along. This takes place the evening before "Chapter 19" of _He Is Only Seventeen_.**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi/shonen-ai**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Black Butler_/_Kuroshitsuji_.**

A ball was being thrown at the Phantomhive manor, in honor of the impending Michaelis and Sanyal children.

Sanjay—Soma's twenty-nine year old brother—was pissed with Agni for impregnating his brother. "If I would have known that the two of you were more than just friends, I would have busted your a-"

Soma shoved his brother playfully. "Don't be so rude to the father of your nephew!"

Agni gave Soma a strange look. "Who said it was a boy?"

"Why, meee, silly!" Soma laughed.

Ciel—with Sebastian close by—waddled over to the little Bengali get-together.

"Is all going well?" Ciel asked.

Sanjay nodded. "For the most part, yes."

"Very good." Ciel squirmed slightly, because of the pains in his back.

Without anyone noticing, Agni had disappeared. The manservant then brought back a beautiful blonde-haired, English lady.

"Sanjay, this is Baroness Rachel Elizabeth Dare." Agni gestured toward the blonde woman. "And this, Miss Dare, is Prince Sanjay Asman Kadar."

"Pleasure to meet you, Prince Kadar." Rachel shook Sanjay's hand.

Sanjay went moony-eyed. "Please... call me Sanjay."

Rachel giggled. "Would you like to dance with me?"

Sanjay nodded. The two then took off to the dance floor.

"Does anyone else smell Bengali-English babies?" Soma asked, smiling broadly.

"As long as they are illegitimate, then yes." Agni's statement caused everyone in an earshot to laugh.

Sebastian and Ciel both took off to greet all that had attended the "baby shower" of sorts.

Carlo Giovanni—an Italian opera singer—was most curious about how the pregnancy of little Ciel Phantomhive had happened.

"In all my studies of the human anatomy," The twenty-six year old Italian began. "Have I never found a report of a man—let alone a thirteen year old boy—becoming pregnant."

Both the butler and earl looked at each other and shrugged. "We are not even sure."

The Italian—whom Ciel adored—continued conversing with the soon-to-be parents.

After the guests had went their separate ways, to do whatever they wish (no one—excluding Soma and Ciel—had decided to go to bed), Sebastian and Agni began cleaning up the messes left behind.

Agni wiped some sweat from his forehead. "Quite exhausting."

Sebastian nodded. "Quite."

"You should go up to your lover, Mister Sebastian," Agni suggested. "He has problems sleeping without you next to him." The manservant covered his mouth. "He told me not to say such things!"

Sebastian put his hand on Agni's shoulder. "I heard nothing."

"Go up to your room."

Sebastian gave into his friend's demand. As the demon butler retired to his bedroom, he felt that something—something big—was about to go wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Commentary: This chapter takes place the night that Agni's body was discovered. "Chapter 19" of _He Is Only Seventeen _will occur at the same time as this.**

**Rating: T **

**Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi/shonen-ai**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Black Butler_/_Kuroshitsuji_.**

Ciel—who was desperately trying to get some sleep—laid on his back and stared up at the ceiling. _"Who did it?" _The earl thought to himself, rolling restlessly. _"What would be their motive?"_

Sebastian glared at his young lover. "My dear, please don't... please don't act like this. It... it is truly terrifying."

All the emotions Ciel had held in since the day his parents had passed came flooding out. "It isn't even fair, Sebastian! Agni—he was a man that did not deserve to die!" Tears began falling from Ciel's eyes.

Sebastian pulled his weeping lover closer to him. "Shh..." Sebastian rubbed Ciel's back softly.

Ciel gasped suddenly. "Sebastian..."

"Yes?"

"I know who did it!" Ciel cried. "Or... at I know who was part of it!"

Sebastian was taken back. "Who?"

Ciel dropped his voice. "Giovanni."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Commentary: This takes place a week after the discovery of Agni's murderer. Slight "cheating" between Sebastian and Soma. (After you finish reading this, then read** 'Chapter 21' **of **_He Is Only Seventeen_).

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi/shonen-ai**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Black Butler_/_Kuroshitsuji_.**

Agni's funeral had been finished three days ago. Sebastian, Ciel, and Soma—along with the Phantomhive servants, who had recently informed of the murder—had basically been walking dead for the past three days. Soma was hardly functioning, Ciel was hurting for his "friend", and Sebastian missed the one sane man he could confess everything to.

Agni was buried in London. Sebastian almost laughed at the request Agni had made just days before his death, which involved him being buried in London. None of Agni's family came to the funeral, neither did any of Soma's.

"Poor, poor Soma," Ciel told himself as he rubbed his distended belly. "Why did God have to take Agni away from Soma, Sebastian?" Ciel asked. "Why do you think He did it?"

Sebastian simply shrugged his shoulders. "I really cannot explain that to you, Ciel, since I myself don't know why 'God' does awful things to good, honest men."

"It still isn't fair," Ciel grumbled.

"Should we check on Prince Soma?"

"You can," Ciel groaned. "My body is so sore, I don't believe that I could make it."

Sebastian jogged to Soma's room. The demon found the Indian prince sobbing loudly into a pillow, whimpering for his lost love.

"Soma," Sebastian began. "Is there anything that you need?"

Soma sniffled and wiped his eyes. "No... no Mister Sebastian."

Sebastian gave a sympathetic look to the grieving prince. "I'd be willing to provide you will anything." When Soma did not respond, Sebastian began spurting out suggestions, "Food? Water? Extra pillows? Another blanket?" Sebastian looked around the room and blurted, "A foot rub?"

Soma simply shook his head. "No." The prince rested his hand on his stomach. "I... I wish Agni was still here, Mister Sebastian. Th-the baby needs him, maybe even more than he'll need me. An... and now that Agni is gone, what am I supposed to do, Mister Sebastian?"

Sebastian sat on Soma's bed and placed his hand on Soma's back. "I... I am not exactly sure, Prince Soma. My suggestions are just to care for yourself and the child. Ciel and I will of course help you." Sebastian paused. "You aren't leaving England, are you?"

Soma shook his head. "My lover is buried here... I could never leave."

"I completely understand." In a spur of the moment decision, Sebastian pressed a kiss to Soma's cheek.

Soma kissed Sebastian back, the kissing moved to lips, and then into full-blown making out. Next, the demon put Soma on his back, and attempted in pulling down the prince's trousers. Soma shoved Sebastian off him. "Stop!" The prince shrieked. "What on earth are we doing?"

"I... I'm not sure." Sebastian shook his head.

Soma put his face into a pillow. "Leave, please."

Sebastian ran from the room and slumped down against the door. "What have I done?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Commentary: The moment after the moment of truth :) Read **'Chapter 22' **of **_He Is Only Seventeen _**before reading this chapter. Also, this takes place four days after **'Chapter 22' of _He Is Only Seventeen._

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi/shonen-ai**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Black Butler_/_Kuroshitsuji_.**

Sebastian held his two hour old son, Vincent Sebastian Phantomhive-Michealis, against his chest. The little boy was stunningly gorgeous, with porcelain skin and raven black hair. The one thing about Vincent that was frightening was his eyes. Vincent had pinkish-red eyes with black slits for pupils.

"My worst fear has been realized," Sebastian muttered to himself. "For the third time."

Sebastian had two other sons with two other men, one of whom Sebastian gave birth to himself and came damn near close to dying. That child was—believe it or not—the son of William T. Spears and the child only survived long enough to be held by Sebastian for five or six minutes, but Sebastian did notice the red eyes of the infant. The first of the children was born to Russian peasant named Aleksandr Ivanovich Karpov. That child died shortly after Aleksandr gave birth to him, along with Aleksandr himself, and the child did, again, have red eyes.

"It is quite sad that the two sons I had before you died in my arms." Sebastian stiffened. "I promise that this will be different. I'll take care of you and your mother."

The little boy looked into Sebastian's eyes, holding his father's gaze intensely. Sebastian smiled. "You are so sweet." Sebastian brushed Vincent's bangs from his eyes. "You have such big eyes and long eyelashes, just like Ciel." Sebastian glanced at his sleeping lover.

The little boy was trying to not fall asleep, but was failing miserably. Sebastian laid the small child in his crib, but not before kissing him on the forehead.

Sebastian crawled into bed with Ciel.

"Seb," Ciel began.

"Yes?"

Ciel snuggled close to Sebastian. "You need to learn when to shut up."


End file.
